The present invention relates to an extruding machine for making multi-color mesh belts and particularly an extruding machine that is capable of controlling melting degree of different color materials in a gradual interspersion or segmentation fashion to produce mesh belts with a versatile color variation effect.
The conventional mesh belts on the market mostly are monocolor. It is because the extruding machines for making the mesh belts have only one set of material feeding inlet. The color blending and setting of the mesh belt material is done before the material is injected into the extruding machine. Hence once the material is extruded from the extruding machine, the formed mesh belt has only one color.
Now there are extruding machines which have divided material feeding spaces in the material feeding barrel. At the bottom of the feeding barrel, there is a control disk which has a feeding opening. Trough the feeding opening of the control disk, materials of different colors may be channeled to the extruding devices for forming colorful mesh belts.
However the mesh belts made by the conventional apparatus set forth above have different colors formed in separated sections. The apparatus can only produce mesh belts with different color segments, but cannot make gradual color interspersion or segmentation at the perimeter of a cross section. Hence the multi-color effect produced by the conventional techniques is still not desirable and does not have much appealing.
The primary object of the present invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages by providing an extrusion machine that is capable of producing the mesh belts with versatile multi-color effect. Through the present invention, many different colors may be formed on the mesh belts in a gradual interspersion or segmentation fashion, and the resulting mesh belts look more attractive than the monotonous conventional mesh belts.
The extrusion machine according to the present invention consists of an injection block which has a single feeding inlet and a feeding tube which has a plurality of equally spaced feeding passages. Each feeding passage has a color injection opening which engages with a color injection device so that the formed mesh belts may have strips of different colors. At the bottom of the feeding tube, there is a dividing block located in the gap between an embossing inner mold and outer mold. By means of such a construction, the melting degree of the injecting color materials may be controlled, and a gradual interspersion or segmentation color effect may be formed on the perimeter of a cross section of the mesh belts.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.